Iris
by AbayJ
Summary: Dusty has decided what he wanted and that is Lucy! Please RnR! It would mean a lot to me. My first Lusty fic!


**Title**: Iris

**Author**: Ashley Marie  
  
**Couple**: Lusty.  
  
**Genre**: Romance/Agnst/Short/Songfic/Completed.  
  
**Archive**: Just ask.  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 to R  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. The song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls  
  
**Summery**: Dusty has set his mind on it, they are going to be together!  
  
**A/N**: Not sure where this takes place in Lusty history, some time after he found her in the grave and they have made love. Oh and no one knows that Craig started to whole abductor thing but Dusty. No spoilers, just AU. My first ATWT or Lusty fic, so please be kind and tell me what you think.

**Key**: _Lyrics_. **Flashbacks**.

* * *

He walked into metro and let a little sigh escape his lips. Everything had gone to hell. No, hell was too good of a place to send the shit that had happened today. He sat down at a table, just leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling. How could he proved what he felt for Lucy was true? He had put his life on the line time and time again for her; and he would do it again. Gladly Wasn't that enough?  
  
Of course not, he wasn't in the same standards as the Walshs. Hell they even thought Craig was better then him! Giving a table a hard smack, he saw Aaron run over. "You need somethin' boss?" the younger man asked.  
  
"Nah, sorry, just bad day. Look could you close down for me?" taking his keys out of his pocket, he threw them at the young man when he nodded his head. Leaving the club he went to his car and slammed the door when he got in.  
  
"Stop thinkin' about her Donavan!" he shouted to no one. Starting the car, it purred to life and he sped from the parking lot. So lost in this thoughts, he just let his car drive itself and he was shocked when he was parked across form the Walsh estate. Slamming his palm against the wheel he got out.  
  
They were going to hash this out, they were going to find away to be together, that was all there was to it!  
  
Banging on the door, he didn't notice the time, until a disheveled Lucy opened the door. Only in her terry clothe bathrobe and he felt something punch him in the stomach. He had never seen her look more beautiful and before he could stop it, his thumb was tracing the path of her high cheekbone across her beautiful face. "Hey baby," was all he could say.  
  
"Dusty what are you doing here, it's 2:30 a.m." shaking his head, he said shhhh, and his lips descended onto hers. Kissing her with all the passion in his body, heart, and soul. His tongue stroking the seam of her lips, asking for permission. When she granted it to him, he tasted her. Their tongue tangled in a fit of heat. Both of them wanting each other so much.  
  
Then he pulled back, both their breaths labored. "We need to talk Luce."

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_  
  
"What about, I thought we said all we had to," her voice held the anger and hurt he felt but couldn't express. All he wanted to was take her in his arms and make love to her but there would be time to do that later. They had both said things they hadn't mean. Things that had hurt each other.  
  
**Flashback  
  
She came flying downstairs when she heard the shouting. This was getting so old she said to herself as she saw her grandmother and Dusty standing toe to toe for what seemed like the 100th time this week. They didn't get she was 18 and could do what she wanted. "STOP IT!" she shouted and watch both people that loved her face her.  
  
"Baby...." Dusty started.  
  
"Darling....." Lucinda started.  
  
"No both of you be quite and listen to me. Neither one of you will run my life, I know you both care about me," not sure she wanted to say love when Dusty was present, she wasn't sure he really loved her. She knew he cared for her, but had his feelings reached love yet? Putting that thought away for when she was alone, she looked back at them. "but I can make my own choices! Dammit and I choose Dusty, Grandma. I will see him whenever I like."  
  
Gabbing his hand, she began to pull him out of the mansion and slam the door after they were standing on the walk.  
  
"Look baby, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to......" Dusty started but was once again cut off by Lucy.  
  
"Shut up, I am SO tired of everyone trying to control my life. If its not you, its Grandma, if it's not her its daddy or Mom. I am so TIRED of it!" she turned her back on him so he wouldn't see the tears that were making her eyes look glassy.  
  
"I'm not trying to control your life Lucy," he said in a level tone, just a little bit of anger hinting through.  
  
"Yeah, well you are sure acting like it!" she turned to face him once again. Her blue eyes shining with anger and fire.  
  
"Yeah, well your acting like a spoiled little rich daddies girl!" he shouted right back and wished he could have took the words back, the hurt in her eyes almost killed him.  
  
"You didn't say that when you used me like a whore!" walking into the mansion she slammed the door in his face and leaned against it. Letting the tears fall. She had thought she could have never hurt as much as she did when Aaron cheated on her but now she knew that wasn't true. The pain Dusty had left her with had nearly killed her.  
  
End of Flashback  
**  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't  
coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_  
  
"No, we didn't Luce, 'cause I know we both know that we didn't mean half of the things we said. So we need to talk about what we do mean. Luce, I'm falling for you. Hard and fast," he put his hands on the side of her face and looked deep into her eyes, drowning in them like he always did.  
  
She looked back at him and he felt like she could see right through him and straight to his soul. If only she could. Then she would know he was giving it to her. "Dusty.......do you mean that?" she said, her voice as soft as honey.  
  
"Yeah I do baby, I am fallin' in love with you," letting his lips once again settle over hers. Tasting her even more deeply. Tasting her depth, her love, and all she was.  
  
She pulled away from him and he gave her a confused look. "How can I trust you," she said in a broken voice. For a minute he wasn't sure what he could say. How he could say it.  
  
"Love is a gamble, I know we've both been burned, bad; but remember that sometimes it is better to love and loss, then to have never loved at all. Love's the greatest risk of them all but it's one I am willin' to take if you are? I want you to be the one that knows me Luce, I want you to be the one that knows me like no other. Do you want that too?" he asked, letting his lips brush her cheek with the lightest of touches.  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Feeling her relax he pulled her closer to his body, his heart was pounding for the answer she had yet to give. He knew this could be the end or just the beginning; he was hoping against hope that it was the ladder. "Yeah I do Dusty, I wanna gamble one more time and I hope win this time. 'Cause I'm playin for keeps."  
  
"Only way you will loose is if I let you, and I'm not about to do that baby, trust me," watching her smile that smile that never failed to make his heart do a little flip in his chest, he kissed her again. Sealing the silent promise he had made to her.  
  
"I do Dusty, with my life," giving a small laugh as she pulled away from his lips. "haven't I proved that enough times!"  
  
Both laughing, he let her lead him to the bedroom. Closing the door, they locked it and began the frantic process of striping each other of their clothing. Their lips fusing, their touches burning, the pace fast and hard. Hip's grinding and moan echoing against the walls. Giving each other the pleasure only a man and woman could give each other.  
  
When they had both came down from the peak, the curled into each other arms. Arms and legs tangled in a lover's embrace. Lucy drew patterns on the lightly haired chest of Dusty, then her lips following the same path. Pulling her back up, Dusty looked into her passion glazed eyes. "I love you Lucy."  
  
Watching her smile, he let his own trademark grin spread across his face. "I love you to Dusty."  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
